User talk:Godliest/Destructive Boxway
"Use Chest Thumper on Caller before the spike." Not nice! Friendly Fire qq. Also, Caller doesnt have Augury >> You write too fast! --84.24.206.123 17:05, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Chest Thumper causes DW, and got shorter recharge. DUH! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:08, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Pretty nice. I hate you for not doing this on my page though :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::But you dont use it on the caller. It's in the usage for the Rt spikers. In the usage for your caller ,you mention both Paradox and Augury.. Lernurbuld?--84.24.206.123 17:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Needs more ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, "Make Haste"Doesn't really make any sense with 0 Command. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:12, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::E/Mo with 2 Prot and Command skillz ftw? Srsly, fix it up :DD --84.24.206.123 17:14, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::FIXED! ffs. Fixed the most of the crap, maybe even everythign! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:14, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::You fixer poverty! You hero! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:16, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Okay, NOW it's fixed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Poverty? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Also 6 PwK is almost sufficient heal on it's own! :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::An obvious counter to this build is this build... 6 PwK can negate the whole spike from GwD, fuck. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:23, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Is there a team with 6 PwK's? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:26, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Other than this, of course. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Not meta builds. Careway got 6 and WoDway got 4 and lots of WoD to rape this. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:30, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Needs more Weapon of Shadow. --71.229 17:38, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nah, 1 is sufficient. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:48, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You've got eight squishies and three reliable prots. --71.229 18:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::All this whine about squishies; what would you prefer: eight squishy boobs or eight hard cocks? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:07, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Depends. If they're my boobs and cocks, I'd go about 4/4. --71.229 18:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) numb3rs Heal 6*75=450. Damage done = 207*8=1656. Nope, megadrop PwK wont cure the spike. Ofcourse, Lightning shields help a lot, too... --84.24.206.123 17:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Drop+Spirit Transfer. Or Spirit Bond. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:31, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Spirit Bond ruins every 60+ spike. But, even with Spirit Transfer, you'll die, assuming 60 armor. I could easily figure out how much dmg you'd deal on 70 armor, but I gotta take a shower first. Dunno if Ill be back for the night. --84.24.206.123 17:33, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::This build lacks general pressure though. Energy doesn't allow a spike every ten seconds. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep, know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:37, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Moar Okay, back. AR does 80 damage against an AL 76 target (106*(2^((106-76)/40)=106 * 0.75 = 79.5. Round to 80). DwG is slightly more difficult... Will get back on that later... Gragh, GW Math is hard >.< Keep getting 94*1.5, which cannot be correct, since that would mean the damage is INCREASED because it has more than 60 AL. --84.24.206.123 18:50, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :10% armor penetration increases damage by about 12.5%, IIRC. --71.229 18:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, but by my (apparantly failed) calculations, it would deal ~180 big lightning domage. --84.24.206.123 19:04, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Mkay. DwG would deal 79 damage on a target with 76 AL. Need to recalc ARage, cause I think I fucked that one up... *calc* Yeah, it'll deal 81 damage. 3 minutes time to find out I was off by 1 point of domage. Well, back to topic; Each rit would deal 160 dmg. 160*7=1120 damage. Big domage even still. 1280-450=670 <-- dmg with mega PwK dropspike (no DW calced). Still good enough for a kill. Transfer @ 14 heals for 235. 670-235=435. Well, they'd be very lucky to pull that off. But it'd save the target... Spirit Bond just rapes the spike. No matter what :P 4 packets unharmed is not even harmful... --84.24.206.123 19:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) nrgy added channeling, may work now I thin. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:07, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Also would like to point out that since GwD deals damage in the area you will probably kill a few bystanders as well, since HA makes people clump together. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:33, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah. If you can actually spam DwG that's some pretty big pressure. Also, they can only (and probably will) prot 1 target, making other vulnerable. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yep, this would probably get some other player just by mistake^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 3 May 2008 (EDT) This has no hex-removal ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:09, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Took you some time to find didn't it? :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:09, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'll add hexbreaker aria I think, or sumthing equal. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:10, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Umm... any ideas? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:09, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Kill them before they put hexes on u? You could also take Expel Hexes on a DwG and use CwD instead for extra damage. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 10:35, 4 May 2008 (EDT) SPIRIT BOND ... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:20, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :IS A FGT! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:20, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yep. But then again Spirit Bond is a counter to pretty much every spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:36, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Bloodspike? Shockwave? Uh... Ok, yeah, pretty much every spike. --Phydeaux 07:17, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Because shockwave spike is so fuckign awesome in HA... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:20, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::And of course every spike build revolves around Shockwave or Blood Magic... --84.24.206.123 08:30, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::And never, ever around A/Ds or Rodgort's. --71.229 08:38, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Axes and spears also never pop up, amirite? --84.24.206.123 10:28, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So how do they Spirit Bond every party member? One of two might survive because of it, but then who cares when the spike recharges in 10 seconds... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 10:38, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If you're talking about Shockwave, it's thirty seconds and the correct answer is "scatter properly, you dumb sons-of-bitches." --71.229 10:42, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No i'm talking about this. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 10:43, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Of course the same goes for this build, although scattering in HA is baed... or at least if you look at the SFway rating page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Sigh. You cant spike with this. Other spikes are ranged with 1-2 melee, this has fuckin 7 melee and hex giveaway. gfg. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :But you can! Spike the warriors... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ohnoes; high armor. Ohnoes; spirit bond. Ohnoes, cry of frustration —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:46, 17 May 2008 (EDT) DwG+CS I work that out to be at least 1200 dmg to the target of Channeled and 450 to all within the area. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 04:05, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Of course PwK is worthless since you will be carrying another item spell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:43, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::To be honest, I'd be dropping DwG every opportunity I got just for the sake of punishing any melee that's about. --71.229 07:47, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::I thought PwK would be useful between spikes... and in reply to 71.229, that's not really a huge amount of damage to punish melee, it would be more useful if they are all dropped at once. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:22, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::When there's six of them dropping every fifteen seconds or so, it adds up. :::Also, I just made myself happy at the thought of counter-spiking Rainbow Spike with that. --71.229 18:40, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Good luck with that. Ohnoes; 7 targets without enchantment removal hopping on one target? I think they're doing a spike, what skill do i have again for protting?(3 secs later), hmm, it's time that i put a sb on that target now. Boom, catched. Pizzatime. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 18:45, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Let me have my dreams. :< --71.229 18:53, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Wheres the DW? No cracked armor to fuel Chest Thumper. 15:37, 24 December 2008 (EST)